Viviendo en Ginza
by lutrova
Summary: Ginza era Ginza, el lugar mas famoso de todo Japón, era caro, elegante y bullicioso, siempre lleno de movimiento, por esas razones Tai decidió mudarse aquel lugar, que termino siendo fastidioso y solitario no tenia ni idea que todo cambiaria aquel dia...


**Hola a todos!! como estan?**

**Gracias por entrar a mi fic**

**He regresado con la continuacion de como duele crecer!, por fin, me ha costado mucho encontrar tiempo para escribir, pero hoy sabado pude hacerlo...**

**Viviendo en Ginza es la continuacion de mi anterior fic, pero aun asi cualquier persona puede leerlo, solo tiene que saber que TK YKari fueron novios pero terminaron porque tk viajo a francia, Matt y Sora, tambien fueron novios, pero Matt decidio dejarla al saber que Tai estaba sufriendo por aquel noviazgo**

**aki se los dejo...`**

**por cierto digimon y sus personajes no me pertencen y tengo que admitir que me inspire en friends (la mejor comedia) para hacer este capitulo...**

* * *

**Sorpresa!**

Han pasado nueve años desde la pelea contra malonmyotismon, desde que había terminado la época de ser niños, preocuparse por jugar y pasarla bien con sus amigos, Tai pensó que se encontraba viviendo en un verdadero infierno...

Tenia buena vida, no lo podía negar, desde que salio de la universidad había conseguido trabajo como asistente de un influyente político del gobierno japonés, su saldo era increíblemente alto para su puesto y poco después de haber comenzado a trabajar adquirió un lujoso apartamento; cada viernes brindaba una fiesta enorme que no dejaba dormir a los demás vecinos del edificio, llevaba a toda clase de chicas que quedaban deslumbradas con el elegante hogar, comía a la hora que quería y dormía cuando se le daba la gana, toda una vida sin leyes, o por lo menos cuando no estaba trabajando.

La política era algo agotador y lo hacia correr todo el tiempo, a veces tenia tanto trabajo que pasaba meses sin ver a su familia, desde que se había ido a vivir solo, apenas y sabia alguna noticia de sus viejos amigos, la vida de adulto lo agotaba y cuando de repente se encontraba sin hacer nada se dedicaba a extrañar aquella vida calmada de Odaiba.

Eso mismo estaba haciendo aquella caliente mañana de sábado, después de una agotadora campaña electoral solo le quedaba disfrutar los sabores del triunfo antes de volver al trabajo. Sentado en el sillón intentaba tomarse un té, que él mismo había preparado minutos atrás, tomó un sorbo y apenas sintió el sabor amargo no tuvo mas remedio que escupirlo, como cosa rara le había quedado horrible. Decidió dejar el té en la mesita que tenia al frente y se levanto para estirarse un poco ¡como deseaba jugar un partido de fútbol!.

Miro el departamento algo triste, nunca pasaba nada interesante, el lugar era amplio, con paredes blancas que le daban un aspecto luminoso, todo era fino, los muebles combinaban perfectamente con el color de las paredes, la sala tenia varios sofás que rodeaban a una pequeña mesa transparente, al frente de la mesa y del sofa se encontraba el enorme televisor que le servia para ver los partidos de su equipo favorito de soccer o para ver las noticias, inmediatamente después de la sala estaba la cocina pequeña, pero tan elegante como lo demás, en el centro una pequeña mesa negra con dos sillas y por ultimo la puerta, el departamento tenia cuatro puertas, una daba al baño, la otra daba a la habitación de Tai la tercera que era la habitación para invitados y otra para la entrada...

De pronto una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana que adornaba la sala revolviendo todos los papeles que Tai tenia en la mesita transparente, estos cayeron desordenadamente en el suelo, Tai enojado se agacho para recogerlos, y entre tanta hoja vio el periódico del día anterior, no pudo evitar leer otra vez la noticia que abarcaba la primera pagina

_El primer humano en pisar la luna con un digimon!_

_Hoy sábado 24 de enero ha regresado Matt Ishida desde el espacio, este es el tercer viaje de un japonés a la luna, pero lo que hace tan particular a este nuevo viaje es nada mas ni nada menos que la presencia de un digimon en el satélite de la tierra, Gabumon puede llevar con orgullo la bandera de su mundo y decir que fue el primero en su especie en dar un pequeño paso para él y un gran paso para los digimons!_

_Todo comenzó hace un año cuando Matt a los 22 años de edad ingreso a trabajar en la agencia japonesa de exploración aeroespacial (JAXA), su trabajo era tan bueno y fue tan popular entre los inversionistas de JAXA que pronto pidieron que el joven se involucrara con el próximo proyecto que consistía en un tercer viaje a la luna, le propusieron la idea de llevar a gabumon con el, aunque Matt se opuso ante la idea el gobierno le hizo una jugosa oferta que no pudo rechazar, fue así como comenzó la preparación para el viaje......_

_.... después del exitoso aterrizaje gabumon no dio declaraciones a la prensa ya que regreso al digimindo, Matt por su lado solo dio información con respecto a la luna y las muestras que trajo del espacio, también agrego que después del arduo entrenamiento que tubo que vivir en la apartada isla de Tanegashima estaba pensando en mudarse a Tokio y trabajar desde allí en las oficinas de JAXA, aun no se sabe cuando regresa a Tokio, aunque la prensa va estar al pendiente._

_Por ultimo como dato curioso se rumorea que el gobierno tuvo que pagarle al astronauta varios miles de millones de dólares para convencerle de llevar a su digimon al espacio, si esta información es cierta Matt no tendrá que regresar a trabajar nunca más y gabumon tendría una dotación de hamburguesa por el resto de su vida._

En la cara de Tai se asomo una pequeña sonrisa, por lo menos a su mejor amigo le iba mejor que a el, le deseaba a Matt todo lo mejor y que ojala no estuviera viviendo una vida tan solitaria como la del poseedor del valor.

Dejó el periódico junto con los demás papeles en la pequeña mesa transparente y se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla y evitar que el viento causara un caos dentro de su hogar. Al llegar junto a ella se encontró con la vista perfecta de todo Ginza, su apartamento quedaba en el quinto piso y desde su posición veía claramente la vida de los transeúntes en tierra firme.

Cientos de japoneses como era normal inundaban las pulcras aceras, las personas con paso presuroso iban de aquí para allá, los carros avanzaban lentamente debido al trafico atestado de Tokio, y las tiendas al ser domingo y principio de año estaban llenas de turistas buscando algo que comprar.

Ginza era Ginza, el lugar mas famoso de todo Japón, era caro, elegante y bullicioso, siempre lleno de movimiento, por esas razones Tai decidió mudarse aquel lugar, que termino siendo fastidioso y solitario, de pronto unos golpes provenientes de la entrada lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, llamaban a la puerta, Tai de un tirón cerro la ventana y se dirigió abrir la puerta de su hogar, se preguntaba quien podría ser ya que nadie solía visitarlo y mucho menos una mañana tan hermosa como aquella.

- Hola!!- exclamo la mujer castaña, de pelo largo, piel blanca y ojos cafés alegremente, abriendo los brazos de par en par esperando un abrazo de su hermano, Tai sin embargo se quedo estático frente a ella.

- Kari?- pronuncio a modo de pregunta. La hermana menor aun seguía con los brazos extendidos esperando a que la abrazara.

- no te da gusto verme?- pregunto indignada, bajó los brazos y coloco sus manos en la cintura. Entonces Tai reacciono y de la alegría abrazo a su hermana y la elevo por los aires.

- Kari!!- dijo feliz en mitad del pasillo, después de calmarse un poco la soltó, Kari con gran agilidad aparto a Tai y entró al lujoso apartamento.

- ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima visita- exclamaba la chica

- siete meses para ser exactos- agrego Tai mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina junto a su hermana- quieres tomar algo? hace unos minutos prepare Té...

- té?- exclamo la chica sorprendida- Tai tu eres tan bueno preparando té como lo eres cantando...-

- eso es un chiste muy malo- dijo Tai simulando estar indignado- entonces quieres jugo, gaseosa...

- dame agua...

- un vaso de agua para mi hermanita!- se dirigió a una pequeña nevera y llenó un vaso con agua hasta el tope. Kari lo tomo agradecida y se tomo el agua en dos largos tragos.

Tai la miro expectante esperando a que ella comenzara hablar...

- ¿por que me miras así?- pregunto la castaña

- vas a decirme a que haz venido?

- no te gusta mi visita?- pregunto

- por supuesto, pero esto no es normal! dime ha pasado algo en casa?- pregunto decidido a sacarle la información.

- no!- contesto de inmediato- todo esta bien, he venido a visitarte porque he quedado en reunirme con Yolei en una tienda cercana, ya sabes para comprar el vestido de novia...- explico la chica

- no puedo creer que Ken se valla a casar, pobrecito!- exclamo aburrido

- claro que no! el matrimonio es la vía que une el amor de dos personas para toda la vida hasta que la muerte los separe...

- no estoy de acuerdo, el matrimonio es la vía mas dolorosa que dos ingenuas personas están dispuestas a compartir hasta que la dulce muerte los separe...

- Tai, no puedo creer que pienses...- Kari decidió callar en ese preciso momento, tenia que decirle algo importante a Tai y no podía darse el lujo de pelear con él- bueno dejemos este tema, de hecho hay algo mas que te quiero decir

- lo sabia!- afirmo el chico victorioso- dime

- tu sabes que ya termine la carrera de docente en la universidad- comenzó con su explicación, Tai asintió mecánicamente- he tenido mucho tiempo libre....

- un tiempo libre en donde no se te ha pasado por la mente visitar a tu hermano- acuso Tai. Kari lo miro avergonzada, sin embargo prosiguió con su explicación.

- he conseguido trabajo-.

- genial!- exclamo Tai alegre- en donde? -

- en un colegio en Asakusa...

- como haz dicho?-pregunto Tai deseoso de haber escuchado mal.

- en Asakusa- repitió la castaña.

- COMO QUE EN ASAKUZA? no encontraste un lugar mejor?-

- sabia que te iba a molestar- exclamo Kari impaciente- primero déjame explicarte, esto es mi sueño, enseñar en un colegio como ese....

- es un colegio de chicos pobres! es el barrio mas pobre de todo Tokio!- salto Tai enfadado- no quiero que trabajes en lugar así

- Tai escúchame, no es un colegio pobre, de hecho esta muy bien dotado, fue fundado recientemente y trata de guiar por buen camino a estos chicos marginados, entiéndeme! si logro trabajar allá podré ayudar al cambio de estos jóvenes, si llego a influir en la vida de alguno de estos chicos me considerare una persona realizada...

- no puedes trabajar en un colegio normal y cambiarle la vida a un niño promedio?- pregunto llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- no!- sentencio la chica- he dicho que voy a trabajar en ese colegia y punto, además, Ya firmé contrato, empiezo el lunes, solo vine para que estuvieras al tanto-

- y que piensa mama y papa de todo esto?

- ellos están de acuerdo, de hecho me están apoyando, tu deberías hacer lo mismo-

- no puedo creerlo Kari, eres mi hermana, en el mundo político todos te conocen, si algún ladrón o delincuente de aquellos barrios te reconoce te pueden hacer algo y si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella. Kari lo apretó cariñosamente.

- no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, se cuidarme sola... pero eso no es todo- agrego la chica dudosa

- hay algo mas?-

- si, es que ya me adelantaron una parte del sueldo y alquile un departamento en Asakusa, para estar cerca del trabajo-

- QUE QUE???- eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba, que también se mudara por aquellos lugares- Kari, Kari, piénsalo bien, no tienes que mudarte a ese barrio solo por el trabajo, ven a vivir conmigo yo me encargare de llevarte todos los días...

- olvídalo- se negó ella de inmediato- ya no soy una niña, además quiero independencia-

- esta bien! quieres independencia? bien que tal si te compro el apartamento de al frente, tu sabes que no han podido alquilarlo por meses, y además seriamos vecinos

- no Tai- volvió a rechazar la oferta- además creo que el apartamento ya tiene dueño- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- tu como sabes...? no importa. El punto es que no quiero que vayas a vivir a aquel lugar tan peligroso...

- nada hará que cambie de opinión, ya tome la decisión- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba de la silla- me tengo que ir, si llego tarde Yolei es capaz de matarme, nos veremos pronto Tai, voy a tratar de estar mas en contacto contigo-

La chica no esperó a que Tai se despidiera, ella misma abrió la puerta y se marcho dejando a un Tai preocupado.

Kari estaba loca, no podía irse a vivir a un lugar tan peligroso, pero Tai Kamiya sabia que ese era el sueño de su hermana y no debía entrometerse en su vida, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que no iba terminar nada bien ese nuevo camino que estaba tomando la vida de Kari.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Falta cinco minutos para despegar- le informo el piloto del avión, Matt apenas le presto atención, aferraba su celular como si fuera el objeto mas preciado de su vida, estaba esperando a que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

- alo- escucho por fin que decían, a pesar de que la señal no era muy buena y la comunicación era muy difícil Matt prosiguió con su llamada.

- TK! que bueno que logro comunicarme contigo, estoy a punto de viajar a Tokio, estaré allí en dos horas y media

- y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Tokio hermano?

- no lo se, me han hecho una propuesta de trabajo en Tokio y estoy pensando en aceptarla, extraño Odaiba- dijo con nostalgia mientras se recostaba en el cómodo sillón.

- y papa?- pregunto TK

- papa se queda en la isla, le encanta la playa...

- estas seguro de dejarlo?-

- el quiere, además si desea regresar a Tokio solo tiene que llamarme, además estoy pensando en comprar un avión para ustedes…

- no derroches la plata Matt, tienes que saber muy bien en que invertir… como dormiste? ¿te debes sentir cansado por el viaje?

-un poco, pero en verdad quiero estar en Tokio, me entere que Yolei y Ken se van a casar y Tai hace unas fiestas increíbles en su apartamento, yo quiero una vida así, hace años que no estoy con una mujer, quiero regresar a Tokio para tomarme unas vacaciones, tu deberías hacer lo mismo

- tal vez lo haga, hace tiempo que estoy preparando mi viaje a Tokio, pero aun sigo promocionando mi libro en Europa, tal vez pueda ir para comienzos de febrero…

- TK tienes que regresas así sea para la boda de Ken, oí que Yolei se esta encargando de reunir a todos los ex-niños elegidos-

- no se si pueda, aunque la idea de reunir a todos los ex-niños elegidos me parece muy buena, de hecho necesito reunirme con ustedes para mi nuevo libro...

- ya luego me contaras de que trata, piénsalo bien, espero que me hagas una visita por allá, te llamo cuando llegue a Tokio me tengo que ir, ya esta a punto de despegar el avión-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Tai te propuso irte a vivir al apartamento de enfrente?- preguntaba Yolei emocionada mientras salían de la tienda ya con el vestido de novia envuelto perfectamente- o sea que todavía no sabe quien es su nueva vecina-

- no, cuando se entere me va a fusilar, pero no importa, vale la pena-

Las chicas pasaron por varias tiendas esperando encontrar algo interesante, el problema era que todo era demasiado costoso y ninguna tenía el dinero suficiente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tai agarro su balón de fútbol dispuesto a recordar viejos tiempos, estaba a punto de salir del departamento cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Pensó que era de nuevo Kari, pero se sorprendió al ver a alguien que desde hace años no tenia noticias.

- Joe? que haces aquí?- pregunto consternado

El superior Joe con el pelo alborotado, la ropa arrugada y unas enormes ojeras entró al departamento de Tai.

- perdóname, pero no sabia a donde mas ir- exclamo, había cambiado mucho, ya no tenia el pelo largo, sino corto, como sus hermanos, estaba mas alto y mas corpulento…

- que te ha pasado? luces horrible!- dijo Tai con total sinceridad

- me he divorciado!

- pero si tú y Momoe hacían muy buena pareja- exclamo sorprendido

- pues supongo que ella no piensa lo mismo- se derrumbo en un sillón blanco, Tai se sentó junto a el.

El superior Joe se mudo al digimundo junto con Momoe y abrió el primer centro medico del lugar, desde entonces Tai no supo noticia nueva del portador de la sinceridad.

- Momoe dice que es mejor experimentar cosas nuevas con otras personas-

- te dejo por otro?

- ojala fuera otro Tai...- Joe tomó aire dispuesto a contar la historia- todo comenzó una fría tarde de noviembre....

Dos horas después Joe seguía con su historia y Tai estaba que se dormía de la aburrición...

- y ella me dijo que le resultaba mas excitante ogremon que yo y allí fue cuando decidimos regresar a Odaiba y alejarnos del digimundo...

Después de una hora Joe había terminado su historia para después echarse a llorar en el hombro de Tai, el castaño le ofreció un vaso de licor, Joe acepto, pero en vez de tomar el vaso que le ofrecía Tai agarro la botella y comenzó a beber, Tai intento arrebatarle la botella, pero en ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió apresurado la puerta y un pelirrojo entro al departamento.

- Hola Tai... Joe que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido. Joe dejó la botella casi vacía en la mesa y sonrojado por el licor comenzó a explicarle la historia a Izzy.

- Todo comenzó una fría tarde de noviembre...

Tai resignado se sentó en el sillón al lado de Izzy, tres horas largas y fastidiosas, esta vez todo fue mas aburrido ya que joe estaba medio ebrio y contaba palabra por palabra con una lentitud digna de una tortuga.

- entonces le pregunte porque me quería dejar, y ella echo en cara todos los defectos que tengo, además dijo que necesitaba una vida mas emocionante y que yo era demasiado aburrido... ustedes creen que yo soy aburrido?

Tanto Tai como Izzy habían quedado profundamente dormidos, cada uno respiraba pausadamente y parecían soñar con algo agradable.

- chicos!- llamo Joe despertándolos

- que decías?- pregunto Izzy incorporándose avergonzado

- olvídenlo!- dijo Joe tomando de nuevo la botella para tomarse lo que quedaba.

- Izzy has venido para algo?- pregunto Tai

- si, vine para decirte que agumon te ha llamado varias veces y como no le contesta se ha preocupado...

- es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, gracias por darme el mensaje...- Izzy se despidió y salio del departamento, cuando Tai cerró la puerta vio de nuevo a Joe sollozando en el sillón.

- Joe es mejor que te vallas a tu casa, ya esta oscureciendo

- no puedo, me ha quitado el departamento- sollozo aun mas fuerte

-COMO???- pregunto el castaño alzando la voz

- si, me lo ha quitado todo, pero ya tengo nuevo apartamento

- entonces vete a ese nuevo departamento...

- tampoco puedo, me lo entregan mañana...

- que quieres decir? ¿te quedaras conmigo?

- enserio me propones eso!!

- no yo no...

- gracias Tai, no te causare problemas...- Tai miro la cara empapada de Joe y no pudo negarse a hacerle aquel favor…

De pronto vuelven a tocar la puerta, Tai agotado vuelve abrirla...

- Matt!!- exclamo sorprendido

- hola!!- dijo el rubio divertido

- cuanto tiempo!!- los dos amigos se estrecharon las manos- no sabes la alegría que me de verte en este momento!!- dijo mientras lo invitaba a pasar- pensé que estabas en la... QUE HACEN ESAS MALETAS CONTIGO???

- eh? - pregunto el rubio simulando no saber a que se refería- eso... pensé que no te iba a molestar la idea, acabo de regresar de la isla y no esperarás a que ya tenga departamento así que pensé que mi mejor amigo no le iba importar que viviese con el unos días!

- pues pensaste muy mal!- exclamo Tai molesto- además ya tengo invitado...

- si! yo llegue primero!- exclamo Joe desde la sala

-Joe que haces aquí? ¿Que te ha pasado?- pregunto un Matt sorprendido por la apariencia del superior

- Todo empezó una fría tarde de noviembre...

- no puede ser!!- exclamo Tai desesperado, enfadado agarro las maletas de Matt y las metió al departamento, después tomó asiento dispuesto a dormir un poco mas.

Tres horas después Joe había terminado su historia, a diferencia de Izzy, Matt presto atención a cada palabra que le decía Joe.

- y tu no sabias que era lesbiana?- pregunto el rubio

- claro que no, si ella no sabia por que tendría que saberlo yo??-

Así se quedaron charlando hasta que oscureció, Tai muerto del hambre ordeno una pizza y los tres amigos se la devoraron en segundos…

- Tai ayúdame por favor!- pidió Matt desde el comedor

Tai salía del baño cuando Matt le pidió ayuda.

Llego hasta el y vio que cargaba al superior Joe como podía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- se ha quedado dormido, supongo que son los efecto del alcohol, hay que llevarlo a la cama!- Entre el rubio y el castaño lo llevaron hasta la habitación de huéspedes y lo acomodaron en el cómodo colchón.

- esta destruido por lo de Momoe- comento el rubio

- pronto se le pasara, hay miles de mujeres en este mundo!- dijo Tai sin importancia- por cierto ¿Dónde vas a dormir. Joe esta ocupando la habitación de huéspedes!

- pues en tu cama- contesto Matt como si fuera algo predecible

- en mi cama? Y en donde se supone que voy a dormir yo?

- pues en el sillón!

- estas loco!!- salto Tai molesto- como que en el sillón!!

- Tai, no puedes dejar que un invitado duerma en el sillón, por lo tanto a ti te corresponde dormir en el sillón

- no voy a dormir allí…

- si lo vas hacer- Matt agarro sus maletas y entro a una de las puerta dispuesto a encerrarse en el cuarto y evitar que Tai lo sacara de allí. Tai divertido se lo quedo mirando desde la sala, segundos después Matt salía enfaldado- por que no me dijiste que ese era el baño!?

- eres un tonto- se burlo el castaño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquella mañana Kari se despertó temprano, seria un día muy largo, empezando porque tendría que mudarse ese mismo día al apartamento nuevo y después tendría que reunirse con Yolei…

El trasteo no demoro mucho, ya que la chica no tenia muchos muebles ni muchas cosas con que decorar el pequeño apartamento… tenia que reconocer que su departamento no se comparaba con el de Tai, el de ella, era mucho menos espacioso, las paredes estaban descoloradas y no tenia un olor agradable, pero aun así, a ella le encantaba, ya que significaba su independencia, algo que venia anhelando hacia años.

Cuando salio rumbo al edificio de Tai el reloj marcaba las 9 en punto… llegaba un poco tarde y rezaba por no haberse perdido la diversión…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- me duele la cabeza!- se quejaba Joe, mientras tomaba un poco de café.

- dime como rayos quieres que no te duela? Te tomaste toda la botella tu solo!- le recrimino Tai- y no sabes cuanto me costo!-

- te juro que te la voy a pagar… cuando consiga trabajo….

- es que no piensas volver al digimundo?- pregunto

- no, me trae malos recuerdos, no por ahora, tal vez en algunos meses regrese…- Tai lo miro con lastima

- Joe puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras!-

- gracias Tai…- De pronto vieron como la puerta del cuarto de Tai se abría lentamente y como Matt aparecía tras ella.

- como amaneciste?- pregunto Tai con cara de amargado- dormiste bien?

- mejor que tu- le contesto Matt divertido- y dime Tai como estuvo el sofá?- pregunto Matt con ganas de burlarse de su amigo. El rubio tomo asiento en la mesa junto con Joe y Tai, se tomo el jugo de naranja del castaño, para después sacar un plato en donde servirse un poco de cereal.

- perdiste los modales en la luna ¿cierto?- pregunto Tai viendo su vaso vacío

- perdóname, pero no sabes la vida que llevaba en esa isla- comento Matt revolviendo el cereal con la leche- todos los días me daban huevos crudos, me sometían a horas y horas de ejercicios para soportar la presión, me dieron clases de yoga…

- antes que nos cuentes algo mas, nos puedes decir cuanto dinero te pagaron?- pregunto Joe- oí que fueron millones- Matt mostró una sonrisa divertida

- mas que millones, me dieron el suficiente dinero para no trabajar y hacer lo que se me de la gana

- como por ejemplo, ya sabes, comprarte un apartamento y dejarme en paz a mí- dijo Tai ilusionado

- pues no, no pienso irme de aquí, vamos Tai será genial vivir juntos, yo cocino muy bien, podemos hacer fiestas, traer chicas…

- vaya!- exclamo Joe- una de dos, o quieres mucho a Tai o definitivamente eres muy tacaño…

- mira, no tienes porque vivir conmigo, de hecho al frente de este departamento están vendiendo otro, cómpralo y así podemos unir los apartamentos y hacemos unas fiestas mucho mas grandes de las que hago yo…

- No estoy seguro…

- como que no estas seguro!!- dijo Tai- ven, hablaremos ahora mismo con el dueño y lo compras porque lo compras, no dormirás un día mas en mi cama…- Joe se echo a reír ante el comentario de Tai.

- "no dormirás un día mas en mi cama"- dijo fingiendo la voz de Tai- eso sonó tan raro…

Al Salir se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- perdón! ¿Qué están haciendo con esos muebles?- pregunto el castaño mientras veía como unos hombres metían muebles y cajas en el apartamento de al frente.

- estamos de trasteo- respondió uno de los tipos corpulentos

- como ha dicho? Es que acaso alguien ha comprado este apartamento?- pregunto el castaño desconcertado

- no sabemos mucho, pero, si es un trasteo creo que es obvio que se están mudando y que alguien a comprado el apartamento

- como pueden hacer algo así? Justo en este momento!!- se quejo

- el destino quiere que vivamos juntos Tai, no te niegues- exclamo Matt burlón.

- no, esto no se va a quedar así, voy hablar con el dueño y le haré un propuesta mas jugosa- se dirigió al ascensor y apretó el botón con fuerza

- no pierdas tu tiempo Tai, es mejor que vengas a terminar el desayuno y mas tarde vemos otros apartamentos- trato de calmarlo Matt

- te vas a rendir, el apartamento es genial, vamos Matt pelea por el, además seriamos vecinos…

- ahora es Tai el que quiere que Matt se quede cerca de el… vamos solo tienen que casarse y parecerán una linda pareja- comento Joe cansado por la indecisión de sus amigos.

- como te atreves a decir algo así Joe?- pregunto furioso Matt, ese tipo de bromas no las aceptaba.

Tai estaba dispuesto a replicar aquel comentario, pero el ascensor se abrió y un tipo entro tambaleándose con una caja encima…

De pronto un aparato se cayo y Tai lo reconoció de inmediato, se agacho para recoger el digivice, fue entonces cuando unas botas verdes se posaron al pie del chico…

Agarro el dispositivo y lentamente se puso en pie, las piernas bronceadas le quitaron la respiración, la falda, las curvas, el pecho…

- mi cara esta acá arriba- exclamo la mujer.

Tai alzo la vista y quedo frente a la pelirroja.

- Sora?- pregunto Matt apartado junto con Joe.

- Sora…- repitió Tai recuperando la voz-…

- hola- dijo la chica, ella parecía tan sorprendida como los muchachos, entonces del ascensor Yolei y Kari aparecieron emocionadas.

- Sorpresa!!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo

- te dije que te iba a gustar este edificio Sora!- comento Kari

- déjenme aclarar las cosas- exclamo algo mareada- Tai- dijo mientras señalaba al sujeto castaño, que antes había tenido el pelo revoltoso y ahora lo tenia tan corto que era imposible reconocerlo-… Matt- prosiguió la chica señalando al rubio, Sora pensó que tenía un gran parecido con el señor Ishida, a acepción de los ojos azules, del pelo rubio, del color de piel y la falta de ojeras- y por ultimo Joe…

- Bingo- exclamo Yolei- le acertaste a todos!-

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja

- bueno veras, de hecho… no sabemos!- dijo Kari dándose cuenta que Matt y Joe no deberían estar aquí- Tai va a ser tu vecino, Matt y Joe no se que rayos hacen acá…

- es una historia que comenzó en una tarde muy fría de noviembre…- comenzó su explicación Joe

- no tenemos tiempo para escuchar tu historia, Joe se divorcio por que su esposa es lebiasna!- dijo Tai- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó con nerviosismo, como si ella sólo pudiera existir en sus recuerdos- Sora se pensó la respuesta, miro indecisa a Kari y a Yolei, pero al final hablo…

- he conseguido trabajo en Japón para una agencia de modas aquí en Ginza y he decidido mudarme, Kari me recomendó el lugar, por eso estoy aquí…

- Kari, que linda, le recomendaste el lugar a Sora!.- exclamo Tai simulando no estar enojado con su hermana- dime por que lo hiciste?

- Tai no te enojes, Sora necesitaba donde vivir en Ginza así que le dije sobre el apartamento que nunca se ha podido vender, así que van hacer vecinos!!- dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

- hay algún problema con que me mude?- pregunto la pelirroja enderezándose lo mas que podía. Tai la observo con deseo.

- por supuesto que no- mintió el chico

- genial- Sora le sonrió amigablemente- entonces me ayudan a desempacar?

- si, solo déjanos vestirnos y te ayudamos- dijo Matt

- por cierto Yolei me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo el superior Joe mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

- Joe por favor, no te voy a decir nada de Momoe porque no se nada…

- por favor algo tienes que saber…- Yolei se adentro en el departamento y Joe la siguió suplicante, mientras tanto, Tai y Matt regresaron a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa.

- gracias por su trabajo- decía Sora mientras le pagaba a los chicos que le habían ayudado a mudarse.

Tanto Kari como Sora entraron al departamento, era amplio, todo estaba blanco igual que el departamento de Tai, a diferencia del de Tai era que en este había un balcón y tenia 4 habitaciones…

- espero que no te moleste lo de Tai- dijo Kari de repente mientras se sentaba en una de las cajas.

- me sorprendió eso es todo, pero supongo que me acostumbrare, además el apartamento es lindo…

- yo solo lo decía porque su relación no termino bien…- comento nerviosa por tocar aquel tema

- la relación que no termino bien fue la que tuve con Matt, a Tai siempre lo considere un muy buen amigo…

- eso quiere decir que no sientes rencor hacia ellos después de todo lo que te hicieron sufrir en la secundaria?- pregunto Kari

- por supuesto que no…

- en verdad?

- NO!! Estoy metiendo, claro que los detesto por haberme partido el corazón!!!

- Sora! ¿Qué vas hacer?

- no lo se! Ya compre el apartamento, gaste mucho dinero en este lugar como para dejarlo!-

- entonces no lo dejes, perdónalos, han pasado años, somos adultos…

- si, lo se…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Tai apúrate!- exclamo Matt mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa, de pronto tocaron la puerta y el rubio la abrió enseguida…

- Hola Matt

- Sora… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a hablar contigo, ¿Dónde esta Tai?

- tomando un baño… ¿de que quieres hablar?

- se que nuestra relación no termino muy bien que digamos en la secundaria- comenzó Sora- pero te puedo asegurar que eso quedo en el pasado…

- éramos adolescentes, nos gustábamos, no era nada serio, no era amor ni nada por el estilo cierto?- pregunto Matt algo incomodo

- no, por supuesto que no… es mejor comenzar de nuevo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-

- claro y mas ahora que vamos a ser vecinos- dijo Matt

- vecinos?- pregunto sorprendida- Tai es el que vive aquí, no tu…

- ya lo se, pero tengo pensado quedarme junto con Tai unos días mientras consigo apartamento, ayer regrese de las instalaciones de JAXA…

- oh claro! Tu viaje a la luna! Debió ser increíble- comento para cambiar de tema.

- fue lo máximo, una experiencia realmente hermosa…

- algún día me tendrás que contar los detalles…

- ya termine de cambiarme… Sora ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tai llegando a la sala y encontrándose con aquella pareja tan singular.

- estaba charlando con Matt, pero ya me iba, dejé a Kari y a Yolei en el departamento…

- vamos contigo- sugirió Matt.

Los chicos salieron al pasillo, se encontraron con una Yolei bastante molesta y con un Joe arrodillado frente a ella.

- por favor dime algo de ella…

- no se nada…

- Joe por favor levántate, no hagas eso- exclamo Kari con lastima. Tai y Matt agarraron a Joe y lo obligaron a ponerse en pie

- Joe, compórtate como un hombre, tienes que olvidar a Momoe!- sentencio Tai

- hay miles de mujeres en esta vida y eres soltero, disfruta esta libertad!!- dijo Matt

- no quiero disfrutar nada, no quiero ser soltero, ME QUIERO CASAR OTRA VEZ!!!-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una mujer de pelo castaño apareció frente a ellos, llevaba puesto el vestido de novia mas hermoso que habían visto, era preciosa a pesar de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, la chica levanto su cara y observo a lo 6 amigos en el pasillo y les sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

- MIMI?!!- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- wow… eso fue solo una coincidencia!- exclamo de inmediato Joe observando el vestido de novia que traía la chica.

* * *

**No esta muy interesante porque es el principio, pero creanme se va a volver mejor con el pasar de los cap**

**quiero aclarar que los chicos ya son adultos y su forma fisica seria como la del ultimo capitulo lo de 25 años despues, pero por supuesto mas jovenes...**

**espero que les halla gustado y plis dejen reviews para continuarlo pronto!**

**bye**


End file.
